existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
"Is she named after you?" "I believe so. Your father and I were very close when we were young. Almost like siblings." "Doesn't that make you my aunt?" "(laughs) I suppose so, doesn't it?" -Nebula and Sarah speaking about Saranthia and their relationship. Sarah was an Elder Goddess created during the height of the Ram War. She was created along with her brother, Raphael, by Elder Goddess Cinta. Sarah was known as an intelligent and gifted spell caster, taking many qualities from her mother. As a youth, young Sarah was very close to BMD, another one of the new generation of Elder Gods. The two were inseparable, always learning and adventuring together. The two fought side-by-side during the Ram War, having fought in the battle Cinta fell. They were devastated by the loss, but persevered to the end of the war. Sarah was heart broken when BMD left the Elder Gods after the close of the war. Sarah and Sheridan searched relentlessly for BMD during the period between the Ram War and the Dimensional wars. She usually didn't step into the spotlight of the dimensional stage, but when she did, she was easily recognizable for her power and skill. She was invaluable during the Dimensional Wars, fighting desperately to save BMD and defend the Elder Gods and the DA. After the Meld, she and the other Elders took up advisory roles to the Coruscanti Government and then the Elders' Empire. During the Vullarian War and the Great Galactic War, Sarah was often seen on the field of battle, taking part in a majority of the major operations, either as an advisor or frontline warrior. Currently, she remains faithfully loyal to the Empire and the Elders, sitting as Highmother Sheridan's right hand. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Sarah was a kind, humorous, and quick-witted young woman during her early years. She developed a deep bond with fellow Elder God BMD when the two were growing up with one another. She was very close to the other Gods, but BMD would always be the closest to her heart. As she matured, Sarah's personality changed very little. Although she was distressed at having to fight with her former friend, she remained optimistic and hopeful. This nature helped her survive many of the atrocities BMD had committed, eventually allowing her to convince BMD to return to their fold. During the years after the Dimensional Meld, Sarah continued to play the role of an advisor and optimist. Her faith was shaken when BMD was mortally wounded by Ramas, but with his recovery, Sarah was able to retain her composure. Currently, she's known as the most approachable of the Elder Gods, usually seen in public enjoying the things any mortal would. Rumors have been intercepted that Sarah has even begun a relationship with a mortal man. Relationships Kaostos, Cinta, and Aforta Sarah will always have a special place in Kaostos' heart. When the stresses of being the Highfather began to weigh heavily on Kaostos, he would always look to Sarah for encouragement. Sarah was loyal and trusted the Highfather's judgement, even though he did not always truly believe what he was doing was best. Albeit, she continued to serve, knowing her place was to help the rest of the Elders get through hardships. Cinta, Sarah's mother, was a powerful influence on Sarah. The two were very similar, much in the way Aforta and Sheridan were alike. Cinta was a master of the arcane and magic. Sarah emulated her mother, mastering all the disciplines her mother had, some saying she'd surpassed Cinta long before her maturity. Like all other Elders, Sarah was devastated when Cinta fell in battle against Ramas. With Aforta, Sarah saw her as a teacher and an occassional confidant. When BMD had left the Elders, she often went to Aforta, seeking consolement. During the Wars, Sarah's views were much more aligned to Aforta's concerning the dimensions and BMD, but the younger Elder was bound by duty. The two remained fairly close even to today. Raphael, Sheridan, and Nicholas Sarah and her brother, Raphael, were very alike. Although Sarah was a step above Raphael in power, she lacked her brother's silver tongue and charm. Though Sarah was not a slouch when it came to conversation, but Raphael was a much more effective diplomat. Sarah relied on her brother to do much of the negotiation. Sarah would be there to properly entice or intimidate, whatever the circumstances called for. Sheridan and Sarah were also quite the pair. The two reminded Kaostos of the modern day pair of Cinta and Aforta. The two were very like their mothers and even shared their favored disciplines. They were often seen on the battlefield with each other, working fluidly and in communion. Sheridan and Sarah often shared the same concerns and often the same solutions, and very rarely disagreed with one another. Sarah did not interact too often with Nicholas, but when they were around one another, their duties were completed efficiently and effectively. BMD And then there was BMD. Sarah and BMD were very close when they were growing up, always in each others company and always seeking each other for advice and companionship. They also fought side by side during the Ram War, watching each others backs and making sure they both returned from battles relatively unscathed. When Cinta died, the two turned to each other for emotional support in order to overcome the loss of the senior Elder most important to them both. When BMD left the order, Sarah was devastated, but remained determiend to find him and bring him back. She and Sheridan searched the dimensions for their lost brother, eventually catching wind of his presence on Gaia. After finding him on Faraway, they were horrified at what he had done and what he had become. She remained steadfast in that BMD could be saved, and he truly believed in what he was doing and was not insane. By the end of the Dimensional Wars, Sarah and Aforta were the only ones left wheo believed BMD would return to their fold. They were correct when he returned to help them defeat Ramas when he attacked the beleagured DA. Sarah gladly followed BMD and his forces to New Coruscant, becoming an advisor and confidant. Sarah remained BMD's direct liaison with the Elders when the other Gods were busy with their own duties. Their relationship returned somewhat to the way it used to be. BMD even named a daughter after Sarah. It has been said that if BMD had not left the Elder Gods, or if Cinta had not been murdered, things between Sarah and BMD would've been very different. The two were not blood relatives, but were as close as siblings could be. If things were different, BMD and Sarah would've probably been the first Elder couple. Physical Appearance Sarah was arguably the most physically attractive of the Elders. With golden blonde hair, usually tied in a tail, eyes of the deepest blue, and flawlessly fair skin. When she was younger, she favored the traditional white robes of the Elder Gods. As she matured, she began to wear more aesthetically pleasing clothing. She was often viewed as the more materialistic of the Gods, a notion that did not bother her in the least. She viewed it as a way to better connect with the mortal races, and not station herself above them. Sarah would change her wardrobe according to whatever Dimension or surroundings she visited, amassing quite the collection of outerwear that she was usually teased for. Her reputation was not as intimidating as Sheridan's, prompting many to openly approach her, and even some to boldly express their attractions. Usually, Sarah would rebuff such advances, knowing full well that even though she was trying to not elevate herself above mortals, her duties usually call for such actions. Albeit, there have been some rumors that she had begun a relationship with a mysterious mortal. Powers and Abilities Sarah was a master of magic, learning much of her spells and sorcery from either Cinta or her independent studies with BMD. by the time she entered the field of battle, she was an awesome power to behold. She usually tagged along with BMD or Sheridan, augmenting and empowering them to cut swaths through the enemy lines. Sarah was especially experienced in elemental and augmentation magicks. After the Meld, Sarah was usually invited to speak and hold seminars at the Arcane University. When the Univeristy convereted into the Circle of Mages, Sarah taught many of the warmages certain spells and rituals in order to aid them during the Vullarian and Great Galactic Wars. By modern standards, Sarah is viewed as one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Category:Elder Gods